The Eco Benders
by SilveredRose
Summary: Set few years after Jak 3, Haven City is as peaceful as always, but... our favorite Anti-Hero and his sidekick, Daxter, are gone for good! What made them leave exactly? Letter Game between two characters -Involves new characters my own. KeiraxJak
1. Prologue

**_The Eco Benders  
- Prologue -_**

**_By: SilveredRose _**and **_CrystallicPrincess_**

**Okay, so I'm new at all this writing thing... This is a Letter Game between two characters (can't tell you more, can I?), set in Jak's universe... This prologue is only so that you can get remember a bit of what happened. **

_

* * *

_

_Samos: For every age, there is a time of trial. The rocks faced such a fire before they were the strength beneath our feet. The plants braved vast winds before their roots could give us life. As a sage of considerable years, I have known only one such great ordeal. Yet the hero it created was a champion of all time._

_Red Sage: Heh heh heh heh...! Daxter is indeed one fine champion._

_Yellow Sage: Daxter! I wanna make a muskrat stew with that brat!_

_Blue Sage: Wasn't it the lad, Jak, who actually saved us?_

_Samos: Anyways..._

* * *

_"Today's the big day, Jak," Samos announced. "I hope you are prepared... for whatever happens," he added, without being able to tell much to the hero._

_The mid-length white bearded green Sage was, as usual, wearing a log in his hair and, to appear a bit taller than he actually is, had logs instead of shoes. His usual orange and dark green outfit showed no sign of his gardening activities, but his gizmos on his wrists and fingers indicated his unusual studies on Green Eco._

_He was talking to a young boy he named Jak. Just like everyone else, he had extended ears and his short hair was yellow turning to green. He was quite agile and strong despite his appearance._

_He was always followed by his friend, Daxter, a young fellow who had recently been transformed into an ottsel after his tragic incident._

_"Of course the lad is ready," added Blue Sage, putting a trusting hand on Jak's shoulder._

_The Blue Sage was a lot slimmer and a bit taller than Samos. He had blue skin (probably due to the fact that he had been too much in contact with the Blue Eco) and was the most eccentric of all the four Sages. He wore the most eccentric outfit, a roundish hat that was as large as the length of his triangular mustache. His walking stick was able to detect the faintest source of Blue Eco itself. _

_"We ain't helped him so he's not ready, Samos," grumbled the Yellow Sage in his southern accent._

_The Yellow Sage was one grumpy Sage. The yellow skinned old man was bearded, just like his colleagues, and he was the most dangerous of all, when he had his Yellow Eco gun with him. The Eco Gun had a tank full of Yellow Eco, the fiery aura-like Eco that was one of the most useful to channel when you wished to attack someone from afar. _

_"I think I figured out most of this machine," added Keira, as they started by settling themselves on the seats of the Rift Rider, provided by the 'machine' she was talking about._

_Sandover Village's mechanic, Keira, was Samos' daughter, she was two years younger than Jak, and had a high interest in all vehicles. She wore a white tank top, mid-length purple pants and boots. Her short green and blue hair and her big curious eyes attracted Jak and Daxter, her childhood friends._

_"Brilliant girl, you have, Samos," commented the Red Sage. _

_The last of the four Sages of the Elemental Eco Energies, the Red Sage was a big and nice man, with a very naive point of view on the world. He believed that Daxter had been the one that had saved the Sages when they had been prisoners of Gol and Maia, when Jak was the one who had saved them. His cask protected him from eventual rock rumblings in his volcano. It also was able to detect the faintest Source of Red Eco, the gooey red aura-like formed Eco which increased strength to the ones that knew how to channel it. _

_"It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring. I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab," added the Green Sage's girl, her face slightly flushed as she concentrated on talking to Jak only._

_"Easy for you to say, we did all the heavy lifting!" interrupted Daxter, jumping between Keira and Jak._

_He was about to touch the button, when suddenly, Samos' voice came out of nowhere, stopping him._

_"Daxter!" called out Samos, making him twitch and recoil his fingers._

_"Don't touch anything!" Yellow Sage added, slapping the 'Muskrat' with the handle of his Yellow Eco gun._

_"Though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind," Samos began, seeing how Jak and Daxter rolled their eyes when he started this, "can still do great harm," he finished, as he took a seat beside Jak._

_"Or great good," added Keira, his daughter, sitting next to Daxter._

_"How so, young one?" asked the Blue Sage, turning to her._

_"If you figure out how to use them," she added._

_"I'd had some experience with such things, I know you can make it," he added to Jak._

_The other Sages agreed to what their colleague said, and it was like a conclusion, and Jak pressed the red glowing button. It activated the sphere and this one opened, showing its glowing core and the 'satellites' that were floating around it._

_"Looks like Jak still got the touch," remarked Daxter._

_"It seems like this boy is able not only to channel Eco Energy, but also to activate Precursor Items," said the Red Sage, examining Jak's hands as he took a seat behind them._

_"Where'd ya find such a weird kid anyways, Samos?" asked the Yellow Sage._

_"Interesting, it appears to be reading some preset coordinates," Keira said, before her father could answer, studying the sphere that was still connected to the table of control._

_"Hm. Let me see, child," said the Blue Sage, trying to touch the sphere._

_Suddenly, the seat moved, and the Precursor Ring started to circle around itself, and it started irradiating some blue light. It had transformed into what they called the Rift Gate. It surprised them._

_"Wow, look at that," said Daxter._

_"Finally, the last Rift Gate has been opened!" a voice exclaimed from the Precursor Ring, as flying unknown creatures starting flying towards them._

_"Waah! What are those things?!" asked Daxter, as he avoided them._

_"So this is how it happened," mumbled Samos, too low for anyone else to hear him. _

_A hideous blue-ish monster with four eyes, and two big arms darted out of the Precursor Ring, roaring. "You cannot hide from me boy!" it bellowed, trying to get out of the Ring._

_"Do something, Jak!" called Keira, looking at the boy._

_"What's this do? O-or that?" asked Daxter, attempting to press the buttons on the control panel. "How about this one? Everybody, press all the buttons!" he suggested, as Jak pressed the red button once again._

_Suddenly, the machine started moving, and it slid all the way towards the Precursor Ring, entering it and traveling through the air. Suddenly, the monster disappeared._

_"What was that thing?" Keira asked._

_"Hang on, everyone!" said Samos._

_"Yeaaaaaaahhhh! I want off this thing!" Daxter cried, suddenly panicking as he was trying to get off, however, it was too late... _

_Suddenly, the machine was zapped, and everyone was falling._

_"Find yourself Jak!" was the last thing that Samos told Jak as he was separated from the others. _

_"And don't you dare forget us!" screamed the voice of the Yellow Sage. _


	2. Chapter 1 Loraella

**_The Eco Benders_  
Chapter 1: Loraella  
By: _SilveredRose_ and _CrystallicPrincess_**

Spargus Palace

My dearest Carella,

Tell me that Mother has grown used to my departure already (I can't believe she was not upset about Father leaving us, but she goes berserk when I announce I am leaving)?

But where are my manners (probably lost somewhere in the Wastelands)? How are you, dear little sister? I know it's been a long time since I've written, or answered any of your letters, but this is mainly because I have only 'arrived' to the City of Spargus and settled myself.

Uncle Sig was very nice to me (only AFTER I have proven myself a worthy niece and warrior at the arena), offering me food and shelter in his palace (either because he was told to by Mother or because he is taking his duty as our godfather very seriously). Here, I will be able to send and receive your letters following this one.

Of course, the inhabitants of Spargus City are all under the impression that one of the nieces of their king is here to study and make a guide of the Metal Heads. Of course, I specialize myself in those fascinating creatures even though they have had the ability to overthrow the powerful Precursors. I do intend on studying them for real. I also aim on publishing a field guide of those creatures, but my main goal for coming here is definitely to find out the reason why Father left.

As you may already see, notice, and/or guess, I am well and far away from home. I am, as I have promised, on the trail of Father. I have no idea where he might be, and I don't know if I will ever be able to find him using the Desert's lead. What about you? Have you found anything yet for our research yet?

I have first arranged to meet with Kleiver (you know, the blonde bearded fat man whom we have seen not so long ago), one of the potential suspects that we had in Spargus city.

Kleiver is in his mid sixties at the moment, and he is still the star gunner of Spargus City (in the exception of you, me and Father, of course). I met him today, right after my last fight at the arena. He was waiting for me, to shake hands with me if I succeeded and also to challenge me at the gunning training on the large turret of Spargus City near the ocean.

I was careful not to beat his high score by too much, unlike Father has. When I finished, he was grumbling something like: "Beginner's luck," and, as we had agreed, he gave me the keys to the first vehicle he had given to Father; Tough Puppy, if you recall his adventures well. After he gave it to me however, he only let me try it out at the race grounds, and left, without saying anything.

Kleiver was not able to tell me much about Father...

I came back to the palace quite grumpy -- unhappy about the fact that I realized a bit too late (he was gone way before I was able to catch up with him...)-- and Sig saw this as I was sketching one of the Metal Heads that he had been killing, with the help of Father (he was describing them to me so I could classify them in my field guide).

"Kleiver is not responsible for what happened to Jak, cherry," the King told me, in-between his stories of Peace-Maker and Father.

I looked up, surprised that he even brought the subject up, making him chuckle.

"I suspect you might be tired by your little stunts at Kras City, but here," he started, putting a new gun in my hand, "try this baby at the arena when we'll have to test your courage once again, or at the gun court. Try not to mess up Kleiver's high score there either," the King added, smiling.

I examined it. It was another type of gun, quite different from the Scatter Gun that he had given me before I entered the arena. The Blaster was the gun that used Yellow Eco. I was amazed that I was able to obtain two guns in the short period of two days at Spargus City. Perhaps Sig did not wish for me to be eliminated by one of his fellow citizens because Mother would most likely kill him if she found out.

"And remember what I told you," he added, leaving before I would thank him.

Because of this, I suspect that perhaps Sig is hiding something from us, and perhaps Mother as well (since she was not quite sad when Father left, as if she was sure that he would come back), but you know, two days in the Wastelands, trying to find Spargus City before Sig found me half dead has probably made me more paranoid than I ever should have.

The last clue I will attend to is that line from Father's letter. What was it again? 'I will find the other Sages.' I have a feeling that it is linked to that story grandfather used to tell us, about the Four Sages of the four basic Eco Energies (Green, Yellow, Red and Blue Eco). The study of Eco is also in my field of interest, and I want, just like Father, to find the missing Sages, and to learn a bit more about Light Eco.

There exists four basic Eco Energies in our World. The Precursors are the ones that seeded it with Eco. I wonder if I can find, through my search, a vast source of each of the four types of Eco (just like 300 years ago, when we could find 'geysers' of Eco, as Daxter often says).

Blue Eco, the Eco of Motion and Unlocking, allowing us, who are able to channel the eco Energies in our bodies, like our Father, to run fast, break boxes from a limited distance, activate ancient Precursor technology and attract Precursor Orbs to us. It is electrical-like in nature. It is used in the Blue Ammo, for the guns like Vulcan Fury.

Red Eco, the fire-like form of Eco, which is the power of strength, allowing our attacks to become stronger, but a bit slower. It allows us to break thick boxes and to defeat enemies in only one shot. Its ammo is used for the guns nowadays (because unlike us, people cannot channel the Eco in their bodies) like the Scatter Gun (I've received one from Uncle Sig, it is awesome!).

Yellow Eco, the eco that gives us the ability to shoot concentrated blasts of Yellow eco from our palms, gives us hence the ability of shooting enemies down from short range. It gives us slow shooting though... The Yellow Ammo used by the guns like the Blaster is used in high quantity, for its destructive power.

Green Eco, symbolizing, ironically, the power of life, nature and wisdom (Grandfather likes to think so at least), allows us to restore our energy. The cloud-like form of Eco is the only one, except Light Eco, that does not have a gun. I wonder whether it is because it's more defensive than offensive, or something...

There are also two other Eco Energies; Dark Eco and Light Eco.

As you know, Father was intoxicated by the purplish black ooze glow and this is what gives him the capacity to transform into what you and I call Dark Jak. The same type of Eco also transformed Uncle Daxter into an ottsel. There are also guns that were created with its destruction. The Peace Maker's ammo is a product of Dark Eco (the irony in the name). As you know, there was a Sage that kept the Dark Eco as well, but he was insane, Gol Acheron.

Lastly, there is the rarest Eco of all, the white Light Eco. Light Eco enables Father to transform into what we like to call Light Jak. Unfortunately for us, Light Eco, being quite rare, was not well studied under a Sage, but we know that the four Sages (Blue, Green, Yellow and Red) were able to create it for Father when he was younger, so we can assume that Light Eco is the mixture of the four other Eco Energies to counter the Dark Eco. I also wonder if I can create, with Tess' help, a gun that uses this type of Eco.

This clue includes the map that Father's uncle, more than 300 years ago, gave him of Sandover Village. Remember the map that Daxter used to show us, retelling their childhood stories? Daxter retold us more than once the story of when they were kids, 300 years ago, to when the four Sages, Mother, Daxter and Father himself travelled through time to this era.

Of course, you know that Daxter has aided Father out of the jail Praxis was holding him prisoner in and was leading those hideous experiments on him. And through events that revealed themselves not hazardous, they found Keira and Samos, but they have never found the other Sages.

By the way, Carella, here are all sorts of Guilds here, in Spargus City (some of them are even affiliated to the ones that have been created in Haven City). It is quite delightful to see how they have recovered from the past and that now, we are able to be more opened with Haven City. I don't know if I should join the Wasteland Merchants' Guild, or the Explorers' Guild. I am still weighting the pros and the cons. What do you think? I am thinking of joining both.

The Wasteland Merchants' Guild is all about going in the Wastelands and to look for Precursor Items to sell or to keep (depending on their values), it is pretty much like what Father used to do before. I am also interested into getting my hands in some rare Precursor material...

But the Explorers' Guild also interest me in the way that we explore the Wastelands and try to find out more about the Precursors and the runes that can be found in the Wastelands. This search can actually help me in my own research on Metal Heads, the four Sages, Eco and Father (somehow, I fear as I advance in this mess, that all four of them are tightly related).

Tell me more about your research, and about what you think,  
Loraella

P.S. You will enjoy using weapons here... (and also transform into Light or Dark, but the people will most likely think of you as a monster and decide to shoot you down, so I suggest not to transform unless there is an emergency or if you are at the arena) Spargus city being a city where everyone has to be strong, now I see the difference it has with Haven City. It is a good thing that Father gave us the proper training in everything we had to know before leaving.

Our next suspect being Tess, you already have that covered, I presume? Since she is Daxter's wife, she must know something about her husband leaving with Father without leaving a trace...


	3. Chapter 2 Loraella

_**The Eco Benders  
**_**By: CrystallicPrincess and SilveredRose  
**_**Part 2: Loraella and the Aborshate Clan's delegate**_

**Sorry about that, guys. I realized I posted the wrong chapter up. This should be Part 2, while the other chapter should be Chapter 3. I won't change the order though... I'll just change the titles of the chapters, if you don't mind. I'm working on the other part that I wanted to post as soon as possible after this, okay? So... enjoy it...  
I decided not to always put parts in letters, because it might be funnier. Please enjoy and comment (PLEASE REVIEW!)  
I know I'm seriously desparate for reviews... **

* * *

"YAHOO! THIS PUPPY IS GOING TO CRUSH YOU GUYS LIKE CRAZY!" warned the young woman, screaming through the sand storm that was coming up.

Not an hour ago, Loraella had been trying out the skills of her _Tough Puppy_ and also spying on prehistoric Metal Heads that her Uncle, Sig, would not let her capture yet, and she was heading back to Spargus City to take cover from the tornado of sand (and to draw the Metal Heads she had seen while they were still fresh in her mind) when suddenly, she had noticed the Marauders ganging up on another vehicle. The young Freedom Fighter put on her goggles and used a turbo to catch up with the Desert Thieves.

She armed her **Blaster**, and aimed it at the car's wheels. The first Marauder vehicle fell quite easily, and the others exploded when the **Yellow Eco Bullet** of her gun was shot at them from the far distance where she stood with her own car. Loraella jumped out of the _Tough Puppy_ when they were all destroyed, leaving their victim behind.

From the damages the Marauders' vehicles had made to the unknown vehicle, the young Freedom Fighter could see that it wasn't going to be easily repaired. Her skilled eyes of a mechanic (taught to her by her mother) had never seen a car like this one.

But now was not the time to stop and admire a doomed vehicle, the sand storm was coming and the young woman had to save the people that were in that car the Marauders had been trying to salvage. She kicked the door open, and dragged the only passenger (the driver) outside.

The young man was dressed in white, and that was all she could see from inside her goggles. The sand was flying around them.

"Thank you, milady," he said, kneeling down and taking her hand in his to kiss its back.

Loraella, surprised by this (she was everything but a 'milady'), yanked her hand away from him and pointed her **Blaster** at the stranger she had just saved. She almost regretted saving him. "You touch me ever again, and you are dead, you hear me?" she bellowed.

The sand storm was almost muting their voices. She could not hear his response as she put the red scarf she had gotten from Samos on her mouth and nose so the sand wouldn't get in. She ran towards her car and waited for him to come.

But he did not. "Get in my car, and we're out of here," she commanded. "There's a sand storm coming, so you better hurry your sorry butt and get in the car before I drive away and let you die here!" the **Eco Bender** warned as she started the engine.

He jumped inside and Loraella, not even paying attention to who he could be, or whatever details she could have gotten from his outfit (she was concentrating on not losing control of her vehicle to the storm), drove them back to Spargus City, right before the storm reached them. She parked _Tough Puppy_ on its parking lot, and jumped out of the car. He followed her out.

"How will I ever repay you--?" the strange young man started to say, but she interrupted him with a wave of her hand.

"I'm kind of in a hurry, so I'll see you around some day, okay?" she still said, after calming down. "If you touch my _Tough Puppy_ again, I will know, so careful around that vehicle. If you need a vehicle, you should probably ask Kleiver. He keeps an eye on Spargus City's garage and its cars. If you are worthy enough, he might give you one of his babies, or help you with that car of yours that we left in the Wastelands," Loraella added, feeling kind of sorry to leave him there.

The young woman ran off to the palace, where she set on to draw the latest Metal Head she had seen in the Wastelands before her bad memory stroke again and she forgot how they looked like. This was urgent. Helping someone she had just saved was not her problem anymore... was it?

She didn't know why, but the presence of this stranger somehow made her uneasy and she felt like he had her age, so it couldn't be Jak (which disappointed her grandly). Somehow, she had never felt really comfortable in the presence of young men of her age. It was something Carella had failed to explain to her before she left for Spargus City...

**~ Later on that day ~ **

Someone used the elevator and entered the throne room, where Uncle Sig was resting. "Ahh... I've been expecting you... Loraella, would you please come over here please?" asked Spargus City's new leader's voice.

The slightly annoyed but curious young girl lifted her head from the latest article of her field guide on Metal Heads that she was writing and tried to see who had just arrived from where she was.

'_Where are my glasses when I need them?_' she mumbled interiorly. She didn't even have her goggles...

Her eyes were immediately laid on a hooded boy (judging from his posture) wearing a white sandy outfit that could help not getting too warm in the Wastelands with a pair of goggles on his head... He wore a red scarf over his mouth, but that was all she could see from where she was. On his back, she could see a bag that could contain a lot of things (just like hers). He was no doubt a traveller, but had he already passed through the arena before daring to enter Sig's palace? But Jak didn't wear a white cape... and why did that cape stay in her mind?

'_Dad?_' the young woman tried to identify as she got closer to the throne.

It was a plausible theory (though full of fallacies), Uncle Sig seemed to know this man, and he seemed to be waiting for him. Who could it be? She wasn't expecting anyone at this time of the day so it should have been someone Sig was expecting... Who could it be? Jak rarely, if never, traveled without Daxter... so where would Daxter be if this man was her father?

She swiftly jumped on the elevator, and accessed to the throne's platform. When the **Eco Bender** was close enough, the young man un-hood himself and she saw, half disappointed, half relieved, that it wasn't her father. If it had been Jak, Keira and everyone else would be happy to see that the hero was safe and sound. If Jak found out what she was doing here, he would reprimand her for sure.

Hiding her disappointment, the young woman walked past the man, and stood in front of the King, so that she turned her back on him. However dissatisfied she looked, she didn't want to let the young man that had come see it. The stranger would get the wrong impression.

'_Impression is important because I don't want them to think that I'm some kind of freak just because I am an __**Eco Bender**_,' Jak's daughter tried to persuade herself.

"Yes, Uncle?" she politely inquired.

"Loraella, this is a person that came from the Aborshate Clan," started the leader.

'_Why does that name sound so familiar?_' the young girl asked herself.

"He arrived about at the same time as you and he also has been in the Arena of Death at almost the same time as you. He will be staying in the palace from now on, as part of the treaty that I renewed with his clan," explained the King of Spargus City.

What good did it do her that this stranger was almost as good as her (since he survived the Arena of Death when she was still fighting in there)? Why was Sig introducing her to this stranger?

"I have been trying to arrange a meeting between you two for quite some time now," Uncle Sig said. "He is also from the Guild you told me about; the Explorers' Guild. His Clan is also affiliated with the Wasteland Merchants. You are well-aware that each Guild member of both Guilds must have a partner..."

'_Darn it, I totally forgot about that..._' mentally commented the young warrior.

How she missed her dear sister at that precise moment...

Uncle Sig seemed to read Loraella's thoughts, because he continued on his trail of thoughts. "I know that it's new for you to be without Carella, but you need a partner... and I found that this young man would be perfect for you..." Sig paused for a second, realizing that both the young man and his niece were staring at him without having the courage to look at each other. "I'll let you guys make the introduction..." he said, waiting for them both to talk.

The young Eco Bender sent him a death glare. '_You have to be kidding me... You have been trying to match-make me with someone... since when!?!!?_' she asked him in her mind, but dared not ask in front of a complete stranger.

The young Freedom Fighter could not recall any matchmaking before this day... Why would Uncle Sig pair her up with a random person from a random clan... what was the clan's name again?

And suddenly, it flashed through her mind.

The Arborshate Clan was one of the Clans of Nomads; travelling through the Wastelands that sometimes stopped in Spargus City (they had made a peace treaty with King Damas back when her grandfather was still alive). There were indeed other Clans that could survive in the Wastelands, and the family of the Arborshate was one of the noblest and most powerful. The Nomads travelled all over the Wastelands, so that explained the man's torn clothing.

So the reason why Sig needed her to take care of this guy was also because if he reported to his Clan that Spargus was dangerous and that they had not treated him well enough, the Peace Treaty would collapse and they would have war with the Arborshate Clan? But why did he give that chore to her?

...but somehow... something else was familiar about the clan's name... She could not quite pin-point it...

This young boy was the perfect partner for Loraella because he was a good guide in the Wastelands, or only because Sig was trying to get her mind off of her work (finding her father)? Also, if they did hang out, then it would strengthen the alliance between the two Clans, and the Peace Treaty would be saved.

'_Sneaky Sig..._' she noted as she asked herself. "Uncle... I don't need anyone... to guide me through the Wastelands!" protested the young girl, not daring to look behind her.

Would the young man have a bad impression of who she was? Loraella the Brave (as they called her back in the Freedom Fighters) did not care at the moment. It was a good thing she was not too angry... Thank goodness for Sig she had a better temper than her sister or her father. Impressions did not matter anymore. **Eco Benders** rarely did keep their temper at bay for long after all...

Loraella was the most patient of them **Eco Benders**... and she had been proud of it... until at that moment, her mind was about to explode.

'_I hate it when they mess with my love life..._' the young female Freedom Fighter tried to give herself a good reason. '_No. I just hate it when they mess with my life._'

Though it felt like the first time this ever occurred to her, Loraella hated the feeling of being manipulated. It must have been in her blood, because she never felt like her father, Jak, or Carella ever enjoyed being controlled...

"You might think so, but it is not in your Guilds' policy. If you have the same partner for both Guilds, you won't need to be paired up with another stranger. Think about it, Loraella, it's best for you," Uncle Sig patiently explained.

"You did tell me once that you were eager to meet with other people and have other friends that won't be afraid of you for who you are. It is the perfect opportunity," the man whispered low enough so only she could hear.

The Leader of Spargus City was not afraid of **Eco Benders**. Sig was one of the only ones that never really were afraid of **Dark Carella**, **Dark Loraella **or **Dark Jak**. As a matter of fact, he was never really afraid of Loraella because she was the only one **Eco Bender** who could suppress her **Dark Form** better than her father and her sister. Loraella had trained with Onin to repress her feelings into a barrier so that she wouldn't transform into **Dark Loraella** too easily.

'_How can he... How dares Uncle Sig pair me up with a boy from a Wasteland Clan?_' She turned towards him, fuming inside. '_I told him this a long time ago..._' she also remembered, attempting to calm herself down as quickly as possible before the young man would freak out.

'_No bad impressions, Loraella..._' she reminded herself as she slowly breathed in and out.

"Loraella, pleased to meet you," the young man smiled, offering her a hand she tried to ignore. "Can I call you Loraella?" he asked suddenly, not so sure if he should be so familiar to a perfect stranger or not. "My name is Keveak Arborshate, you can call me Keveak, or Kev, for short," he added.

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you as well, Keveak," she forced a smile, staring for a moment at their hands.

An unknown feeling resurfaced through her carefully raised Emotion Barrier. Something felt wrong... or it felt good... the female warrior was not used to be overwhelmed by a feeling like this.

"I also wanted to thank you for saving me back there this morning."

"Oh, you're that guy..." she mumbled, uneasy once again.

So was this why she felt so familiar around him? Because she had saved him from Marauders?

"What happened this morning? You cherries have already met before?" asked the Leader of Spargus City.

While Keveak was detailing the events of the morning, how he had gotten himself caught by the Marauders as he tried to avoid the storm and come back to Spargus City, the female Freedom Fighter decided to detail him a bit more, looking up. He was few inches taller than she was, and... Loraella gasped. Keveak's smile was dazzling...!

'_I am NOT falling for Sig's tricks_,' she thought, shaking herself interiorly.

"So that's what happened..." Sig said, caressing his beard. "Well then, how about exploration?"

"So... when would you wish to start exploring the Wastelands?" Keveak asked. "Do you have a vehicle, or do you have another way of travelling in the Wastelands?"

"Actually, I would rather start another day, I haven't finished my article yet," the young woman answered.

It was the best excuse she could give him at the moment. She definitely didn't feel comfortable with him around, especially if Sig wanted them to hang out. She had other important things to do... like find her father...

'_Father... that's more important_,' Loraella tried to convince herself.

"Then how about Keveak helps you finish the article? He knows plenty about the Metal Heads of the Wastelands. Tomorrow, you can start the exploration?" suggested Sig, detecting his niece's escape plan.

"Yeah, we could do that, in front of a nice cup of drink, how about that? I would be honoured to invite you," the young stranger agreed.

'_What to do? I am kind of thirsty... and I need all the information I can get from anyone that knows Metal Heads..._' Loraella thought, weighting the pros and the cons of accepting his invitation.

"It'll be fun, you know it, Loraella," pressed the Leader of Spargus City.

'_On the other hand, I shouldn't let Sig think that he's winning this... or should I?_' her thoughts went on, and Keveak's smile melted her cons away.

"Fine, let's go to this shop I know, it has the best drinks in Spargus," finally answered the young woman. "Wait here, I'll get my material," she commanded.

The old man was right; it might be fun after all...


	4. Chapter 3 Carella

_**The Eco Benders**_**  
Chapter 3: Carella  
By: **_**SilveredRose**_** and **_**CrystallicPrincess**_

Haven City

Loraella,

To express how your absence weights on us is not possible (how do we even measure absence weight?). Mother got over this, I believe. Grandfather cannot believe that you left us to follow Father's path (or at least, to find him), but he left grumbling: "Jak's progeny," or something (of course, he doesn't mention that you are going to find Father, he was just talking about the whole hobby of exploring of yours), so I think you have coast clear now.

Torn, Ashelin and Tess are not bad either. They are only surprised by the fact that I haven't left with you, but I had to persuade them that I had business to attend to here (like the Guild, for example) and that exploring is not quite my thing (but if you happen to get a replica of an interesting Precursor Armour, I wouldn't mind if you sent it over here so I can take a look at it). Don't forget to send my regards to our godfather, the King.

I am quite well. As a matter of fact, I received the same gun as you today; the Scatter Gun. It was quite fun to try it on at the gun court, with Tess... I wish Father had been there to see me rock! I think I even beat his highest score with this baby! The short-range weapon is going to be quite useful in my next tasks, I believe. I cannot wait to try out the Blaster that Tess is working on for me.

The Freedom Fighter duties just aren't the same without you, to be honest. My tasks are not the same as they used to be either...

Rest assured I still don't wear the ugly blue armour we're all forced to wear... However, I have to find myself another partner, now that you ditched me for scientific research... I don't know how to find a jewel within the recruits of the people Torn presented to me when I already had my sister...

Honestly though... there _**is**_ this guy who is quite interesting (I was even forced to take him as my new partner)... His name is Thoroar. You do remember him, I suppose? It hasn't been long since the last time the four of us met... We used to hang out when we were young (you and your bad memory, I always need to tell you who is who, ey? Even in a letter!).

He is not one of the guards, though. He just helps out whenever he wants to and whenever he actually shows up (just like us). Thoroar calls the people who do this 'Rangers', but I just guess that it's to attract more girls, because it sounds more exotic than Freedom Fighters. He hasn't changed since _**that day**_ (I suppose you don't need me to retell you what happened that day, right?), let me tell you...

However, I saw his stunts with the Scatter Gun at the stunt court (I wanted to practice, but he arrived before me)... I must admit he got better (I must say, perhaps it's thanks to his parents, and don't worry about him catching up with our skills, he's far away from what I saw)... I wish his ego wasn't as 'mad' as his skills though (and that is why I don't think he surpassed us)...

When I came to ask him if he wanted to be my next partner, he was looking at me as if I was crazy, or as if he was seeing a Metal Head or something... Perhaps it was because I busted the doors open because he took too much time practicing (don't ask, anger issues)? It had been a long time since I've talked to him... you know, ever since _**that day**_?

I breathed in, and breathed out (you know, just to ventilate my anger issues) as calmly as possible until he gave me his answer (I would rather extract the information out of a prisoner rather than waiting for someone's answer. Honestly, do they think we have all our time?).

"Gee, I don't know, Carella... I'll ask my father's permission first," he promised. "It'll be just like old times," he promised. "I'll be back with an answer before you go on your next mission," he added, before I turned around and left.

I think he could see that I had difficulties with my anger (he knows what happens to us when we do get mad).

Then, I asked Onin if she could help us find Father, wherever he went. The first mission assigned by Onin I received was yesterday. She wants me to go to the Precursor Mountain Temple and get her some Precursor Items for her. She especially wants Power Cells, you know, those rare artifacts that could be traded 300 years ago... if you are able to find some in your search of the Wastelands, it would be great if you sent it here with your letter. Thank you. (I have absolutely no idea what she is going to do with all of this, but, as Pecker says: "Trust the Onin..."

Enough about that, let's talk about vehicles... I'd like to ride that _Tough Puppy_ one day... When all of this is done, promise me you'll let me behind the wheels at least once? I hear the Leaper Lizards are quite... the type of animals I'd like to ride... here, all I got to amuse myself is to scare the folks with the Jet Board father forgot to bring with him...

Of course, talking about vehicles leads me to think of races... doesn't it do you? Of course, racing is still the biggest sport in the city. Mother is currently working on a new type of Zoomer, I am not allowed in the garage for the moment (you know how she is about me touching Zoomers... I am not the mechanic type, compared to you, races are all that matters, really...), and I can't wait to go and try it in the next race, hopefully, this will give me some practice for _Tough Puppy_ (don't worry; I won't hurt your baby... I know how you feel about your vehicles...).

I came to see Tess the other day. Actually, she came home to work with Mother on a project they promised to show me later.

"You don't need to see it yet, Carella," Mother said, putting an oily gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Keira, come on!" called out Tess, and Mother closed the door behind her before I was able to see even the smallest glimpse on their secret project.

I must admit, I am quite curious to know what would make a mechanic like Mother 'join' forces with a gun designer like Tess to create something... This is why I think they are going to submit a Zoomer that can shoot other Zoomers down for the next races (that Zoomer will fit me nicely, don't you think, sister?).

Tess is a bit too busy on this project to actually work on my Blaster now, but she promised it for the next time I go to the Precursor Mountain Temples, so I'm really looking forward to it. She is also too busy to even answer my questions on Daxter and Father. I think she is avoiding to meet me without Mother just because she knows (I have a feeling she knows, I'm not quite sure) what I am planning on asking her.

Both Mother and Tess are hiding something from us (count Grandfather Samos in there as well).

Samos tries to keep me busy, preparing me so that I can find the Precursor Items Onin needs.

"I have spent my life searching for the answers that my father and my father's fathers failed to find. Who were the Precursors? Why did they create the vast monoliths that litter our planet? How did they harness Eco, the life energy of the world? What was their purpose? And why did they vanish? I have asked the plants, but they do not remember. The plants have asked the rocks, but the rocks do not recall. Even the rocks do not recall," he started by saying.

"I know what you've done, Grandfather."

"Every bone in my body told me that the answers rest on the shoulders... of a young boy... your father... oblivious to his destiny, uninterested in the search for truth, and rejecting of my guidance! And why would he want to listen to old Samos the sage, anyway?" he added, and I felt like a smile through his voice.

I chuckled. He was right. Who would indeed nowadays seek his help (except you, Loraella, that is, no offence intended, of course)?

"I'm only the master of Green Eco, one of the wisest men on the planet! So it seems the answers begin not with careful research or sensible thinking. Nay! As with many of fate's mysteries, it begins with but a small act... of disobedience," he started by saying (you are the only one that's really interested in what he says about the Precursors).

I suspect he was talking about you (and/or Father) when he said the act of disobedience... Of course, I haven't disobeyed any order yet, not that I am planning on doing something stupid or anything...

"Grandfather, I can make it on my own," I managed to say before he started saying something else.

"You wouldn't be able to get out of the city without training!" he chuckled, as if he was remembering a joke only he understood.

"What?! I have had proper training!" I protested.

"Not under my care, come with me."

You can guess how in my head, I was desperate to find a reason not to go train with Grandfather. It's not that I don't like him, but I fear that delaying my departure for the Precursor Mountain Temples will only mean that it will be long until I finally get that Blaster (and Tess' answer, of course).

That was when I noticed that we were heading towards the Freedom Fighters' headquarters.

"Where are we going?"

"Torn is going to supply me one of his soldiers," the Green Eco Sage grumbled. "I am going to send both of you in training," he added.

This is how I ended up with Thoroar once again in my team and that I am forced to train with him before going to the Precursor Mountain Temple with him again. Even though our first day of training (mostly trying to calm our senses and get used to each other's presence in the battlefield) wasn't quite that annoying, I swear, Loraella, and you can remind me in your next letter, that if this guy actually says something else about his so-called special training with his parents in the Wastelands, I am going to shoot him for sure.

I'm sorry this letter is a bit shorter than I intended it to be, but I must get some sleep; tomorrow, I am going to train with Thoroar once again... O Sarcastic Joy...

I hope to hear of your news soon,  
Carella


	5. Chapter 4 Loraella

_**The Eco Benders**_**  
Chapter 4: Loraella  
By: **_**SilveredRose**_** and **_**CrystallicPrincess**_

**I had intended for this part and the part that I posted before that to be posted on New Year, as a gift, but I ended up missing some time, so here is the second part I wanted to post. I hope you will enjoy reading it (may I point out that I did A LOT of research (maybe I tweaked some other informations as well) to get everything right?).  
Anyways, just enjoy reading and REVIEW if you can (please review...?). (Again, desparate for reviews)**

* * *

Spargus City,

Dearest Carella,

I'm glad to see that you are well and that the rest of the family (by family, I also mean Ashelin, Tess and Torn, so if they're reading this, I don't want them to misunderstand me, okay?) is also as well as you describe to me they are. Won't you send my regards to them for me? My thanks in advance.

Ahh Thoroar... I think I recall him, but you did say that we were four, right? You said four, but you only mention Thoroar, I have a short term memory (you know that), but I only remember faint figures of two boys training with us before...

Before... _**that day**_ we were the four of us together... Thoroar must be the one of the two figures that is always boosting about his skills because he was **Torn and Ashelin's kid**, right? I hope that your **Blaster Gun** won't be too destructive; you know how Thoroar hates you having anything superior to his own equipment.

So he asked his father (did he really now?), and Torn gave him the permission to be your partner? What a strange yet powerful duo you guys will form together after following Grandpa Samos' training. I hope he's going easy on you guys (though I can't really hope too much, because I've been through his training and trust me, you will have much more to do than in the time when Grandfather was training Father).

But if Thoroar is that third person, then would you mind telling me who the fourth person is? I can't seem to remember anything from before that day (only faint memories each time someone tells me). Perhaps a name would help a bit (I'm sorry my memory causes great trouble, you know me).

I'm so proud of you for being able to control your temper like that. Before, you would have transformed into **Dark Carella**, and used your powers and techniques to rip him apart. (I'm laughing so much when I remember this that Uncle Sig is wondering what I'm thinking about right now, he's looking at me weirdly).

Maybe that's why Thoroar was looking at you so weirdly... because he was scared that if he said anything wrong, you would probably morph into that **Dark form** and what happened _**that infamous day**_ would probably occur once again.

You know, come to think of it, us **Eco Benders** (as I like to nickname people like us (actually, there's only Father, me and you, we are one small group...)) can understand how hard it is to control ourselves when the **Eco** we **channel** in our bodies rely on our emotions to activate. It's quite a shame that even the townspeople of Haven City (and also of Spargus City, though they tend to fear or to want to challenge us) are afraid of us.

_Tough Puppy_ is yours for the taken when you get the guts to come join me here. Haha, but you have to remember that if anything happens to it... I will transform into **Dark Loraella** and you will be sorry... (but I'm sure that you know that already). I will probably get some other vehicles as well, so the same rule will apply to them.

Haha... And remember that you can't try to repair it if anything happens to it while you're driving... Do you remember last time you tried to repair a Zoomer? I don't even want to think about what Mother would say if she caught you with a repairing tool and a Zoomer (or any other vehicles, as a matter of fact)... (Mother would faint before being able to say anything). You are lucky that the only ones capable of transforming are you, me and Father. If Mother could transform into **Dark Keira **each time you broke one of her material... Though you have to admit she doesn't quite need **Dark Keira** right? When Mother is angry, you could say that she's quite... fearsome.

Haha. No offence intended, of course. Of course I think of the races often. I wish I could just come back to Haven City and help out with one or two of them, but of course, you'll represent our team just as well, right? (I've never really been helpful in the races anyways)...

Maybe the fact that Mother and Tess are hiding something from us is because they have a good reason. Continue to keep an eye on everyone, just in case. We might get some useful information after all. I don't know what else to say but "be patient". Maybe some useful clue will come to you suddenly and Tess or Mother will make a blunder.

Keep your eyes and ears keen for everything (anything coming from Mother, Tess, Torn, even Thoroar, or Grandfather).

Come to think of it; perhaps they have a good reason for not wanting us in their business... (Uncle Sig's 'wisdom' is starting to wear off on me, I think).

As for what Onin is up to, I have no idea, but she also gave me the same kind of mission (this is why I search all over the Wastelands for items that she could use for whatever she is planning).

Before I left for Spargus City, I went to find Onin (to get some more information and because she called me), and Pecker did tell me: "Trust Onin, and bring her Power Cells from the Wastelands and other artefacts you judge she might need."

So I do trust her. Attached with this letter is a piece of something I found in the Wastelands for my first expedition; a Power Cell. You can say I'm quite proud of myself for being able to find it (I spent the rest of that day polishing it so I can give it to you in perfect condition). You won't be able to keep it though, and you will have to give it to Onin, I believe she needs it.

I went in the expedition with someone in the Guild, and I was giving a lift to this boy with _Tough Puppy_. This guy didn't have a vehicle (he lost it to the Marauders, unfortunately for him), so I took him in since I needed a Guide anyway. The guy's name is Keveak Arborshate. I have a familiar feeling each time I'm with him (no, it's not the first time that I meet him, but I won't tell you how, it's too embarrassing).

He is the representative of the Arborshate Clan, one of the most powerful clans of nomads that have signed a peace treaty with Spargus City. I am to 'entertain' him during his visit, and this is quite annoying, because if I do, I won't be able to work on our 'finding Jak project' if he is in my way, unless I tell him what we are up to and everything, but I don't think that you would want me to spill the beans right? Another reason why this is annoying is because he was supposed to be my partner for the Guilds only until he left Spargus City, however, Keveak arranged it so that he could stay as long as he wanted to and chose to send someone else report whatever they had to report on the City to the Arborshate Clan. I cannot explain the change of his mind yet, because I have yet to ask him, but I will try to tell you as soon as possible.

Nevertheless I have to admit that his presence, though it was quite uncomfortable at the beginning, ended up rather soothing my mood swings rather perfectly. Keveak lives with Sig and myself in the palace, and we are awaiting for our new assignments for the Guilds.

Anyways, we were driving in _Tough Puppy_ after the sand storm had finished (I don't have to remind you that after a sand storm, there are some Precursor Items that resurface all over the Wastelands, you already know that) when suddenly, the Marauders attacked us.

"Keveak, do something!" I commanded as I managed to keep us away from their guns' range.

I have to admit, that guy can shoot. Even though we were in motion, at top speed, trying to outrun them with our vehicle, he was able to shoot two of the Marauders that were trailing us in a single shot! I was impressed when I saw the two enemy cars explode in my rear mirror. Keveak must have seen my face (a surprised face) because when he sat down and deposited his **Blaster Gun** in his bag, he grinned at me.

"You can shoot, that doesn't mean that you are pardoned for what you did," I grumbled, as we took a turn to the mountains.

He chose to ignore my remark, and thanked me for complimenting him on his shots. The representative of the Arborshate Clan was looking at the radar that tracks down the Precursor items in the Wastelands. I have to say, even though it is rumoured Spargus City is more primitive than Haven City, its technology in finding Precursor Artefacts is amazing.

"The radar indicates that we should be in the area where the Precursor Artefact is buried," Keveak added to his gratitude. "How about we race to find it?" he suggested.

"How do you want to do that?" I asked, puzzled as I stopped the engine in the middle of the area.

"We cover the area by walking, and the one that finds the most Precursor items before the Marauders come back wins our little contest," my partner explained. "The Spargus Princess against the Arborshate's Clan's Prince, are you up to the challenge, Princess?" he asked, smirking.

I'm telling you, I don't know why he calls me Princess all the time. It's not like I told him that the previous Spargus King, Damas, was our grandfather or anything. I think he's just teasing me.

"I told you not to call me Princess," I protested. I put my goggles on, and I jumped out of _Tough Puppy_. "You're on, don't come crying to Uncle Sig when I win," I answered, taking my **Blaster** with me, just in case. "Any rules, any prize?" I added. "It would make it more fun."

"How about this... any mean allowed, and the prize... I don't know about the prize, do you have any idea?" my partner asked, turning towards me.

"The prize is that the loser pays a meal for the winner," I decided. "Are you ready?"

"Wait, that prize is too easy, I won't fight for that," the Arborshate Clan's boy objected. "If I win, I want... a date," he announced, jumping out of the vehicle as well.

"A date?" I gawked at him. "A date? Sig must have gotten into you," I decided, shaking my head in disapproval, hoping that he would get what I meant.

I didn't want to be involved in this love talk.

"So the Princess is not up to the challenge?" Keveak beamed at me.

Now that I write this down, I see that he was clearly taunting me... but still, I fell for it. I must say that my **Emotion Barrier** has gone down ever since I came to Spargus City. I get more overwhelmed by my feelings whenever he's around, and I can't quite understand why. I might pay a visit to Onin to ask her why.

"Come on, I'll go easy on you since it's your first Precursor Item Hunt," he added.

"That. Is. Not. What. I. Meant," I started, fuming all of a sudden. "All right, but if I win, then I want you to pay me a meal and, in the middle of the dinner, you will have to SCREAM that you, of the Arborshate Clan, LOST to me, the Spargus representative," I compromised.

"All right, I'll do that if you win," my partner agreed, nodding.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Steady..." he completed...

"GO!" we screamed at the same time.

I won't enumerate here all the ways I have been through to beat him at finding the Precursor Item, but the contest ended when the Marauders came and tried to shoot my dearest _Tough Puppy_ down, so we had to open fire on them as well.

When we came back to Spargus City and counted our founds, I'm quite proud to say that I won, and that he will have to pay me our next dinner, and that he will have to admit his defeat in front of the whole Spargus Community.

"You better not have gone easy on me, Keveak," I remembered, doubting my abilities all of a sudden.

He smiled at me. "You never know."

Ahh... I hate this guy...

I am looking forward to getting another Precursor Artefact. For now, I have to prepare myself, we are going to have a dinner, Keveak and I, soon, and I have to prepared my gun, just in case he tries to kiss my hand again. What kind of barbaric Clan does he come from to put his lips on a girl's hand like that?

Ugh, I'm disgusted, so I will end this letter here and send it to you with the Power Cell that I found (actually, the Power Cell was the only one Precursor item that I found during that contest; there was only one artefact that we were able to find in total, and I found it).

Give me of your news as quickly as possible,  
Loraella.


	6. Chapter 5 Loraella

_**The Eco Benders**_**  
Chapter 4: Loraella  
By: **_**SilveredRose**_** and **_**CrystallicPrincess**_

**I'm afraid that this part is quite short compared to some. Also, I would like to apologize for the lack of update, it's just that we haven't been able to write about this much, and plus, I'm afraid that we won't be able to publish anytime soon, because we are starting a new semester, and we are probably going to be quite busy during the rest of the year. If you are lucky, we are going to work on publishing once per month. **

**WARNING: Those who haven't gotten it yet: I have changed the part 2 completely (so part 3 is now what used to be part 2), so you better re-read it if you want to understand what happened. **

* * *

"Sig, what a very nice party you have organized in honour of your niece," complimented a big round man coming from an outside Clan, as he drank another cup of special drink. "...and what a fine lady she has become as well," he pointed out, chuckling a little. "Though it is such a waste... that she is... what she is..."

The long red haired man did not continue, preferring to drink the rest of the cup of drink, and yet, Sig knew all too well what he meant, what he was going to say...

...Jak's progeny...

...an **Eco Bender**, whatever name you would give such a powerful 'Human' weapon...

The angered Leader of Spargus City suddenly was about to take a grasp of the man's wrist, with the firm intention of tightening his hold until the man's bones broke into pieces, but the man had evaded the subtle attack. The veteran looked down, surprised that such a drunken man could even escape his attack. Had he grown so rusty that he wasn't even able to defend his innocent and cute niece the evil likes of this guy?

"Oups, I'm sorry, but it seems that your friend, the ambassador of the Sanford Clan here tripped on my foot, Sire," excused Keveak Arborshate when Sig realized that his 'drunken prey' was lying on the ground, already punished for his previous offence. "Don't worry, Julius, I won't take that as an outrage to my Clan," he quickly added, not even bothering to help the confused man up.

Indeed, if the Arborshate Clan had sent someone else than Keveak to do the job of the ambassador, this last one would probably send a declaration of war to the Sanford Clan, and it would be hell on the Wastelands if there was another war between the Clans.

However, curiously, it was theoretically impossible that a man as focused as the ambassador (even when he was drunk) fall, even under these circumstances.

Instantly, Sig understood what had happened. So Keveak, who had been faithfully sitting on a table and been entertaining women attention, had heard their conversation and had been faster than him in reacting to punish this man from saying such things behind Loraella's back... Did this boy really care about his niece that much? They had only met for half a day, and yet, the heir of the Arborshate Clan seemed to have taken a liking to her already...

"It will be all right, Keveak. Marianus Julius was drunk anyways," muttered the King, as he sat down on the throne once again.

The diplomat straightened up before any fine lady would see him in a disgraceful position (what could he say to the Prince of the Arborshate Clan, even though he knew that he wasn't the one that was at fault. The Arborshate Clan was way more powerful than the Sanford Clan, and it outnumbered them by many as well. It was surely too risky to talk too much in front of so much public figures.), and went back into a conversation with other ambassadors.

"Why don't you ask Loraella for a dance?" demanded the King of Spargus City, waving his sceptre at the young woman, who was leaning her back against the wall.

She was all alone. Loraella had previously rejected all the dance propositions that had been directed to her (the proposals coming from the guys that her Uncle had forced to dance with her), and was drinking alcohol at a concerning rate. She was wearing her usual clothes, without all of her weaponry and armour (for this was a dignitary meeting after all. They had been advised to let their warfare outfits and objects at the entrance of the palace). And yet, it felt as if she was shining in the dark where she had settled herself. If the female Freedom Fighter could just drop the glass of the wine she had been constantly drinking since she arrived and dance a bit, perhaps Sig would feel a bit more reassured...

"If you'll excuse my expression when I say that 'you asked for it, Sire', I will go invite my little Princess to the dance floor," Keveak smirked as he made a slight bow in front of Spargus' King and turned around to walk towards the lonely Loraella.

Her face was all flushed when she lifted up her head. Her facial expression changed from surprised to confused, to evil looking. For a split-second, her lack of oral response surprised Keveak. Had she...?

"You don't remember that delightful deal you made with me?" she asked, smirking.

The young Prince of the Arborshate Clan sighed.

...False Alarm... Of course, it would be impossible for her to...

...Just...

...something that was...

...impossible...

"I haven't forgotten, Princess," he answered, pulling her up with the hand that he had previously grabbed. "But your uncle would like to see your skills..."

Loraella's skin flushed again (probably due to the fact that he had pulled her a bit too close to his body). "If he wants to see them, he'll have to wait till I get challenged at the arena again. And that's most likely not to happen, since everyone's terrified of **Eco Benders**..." she mumbled her response.

"**Eco Benders**?" repeated the young man, feigning surprise. "What are those?" he forced himself to ask.

"Impossible for you not to have noticed," the Freedom Fighter exclaimed, looking down, as if she was ashamed at that moment of being an **Eco Bender**, something that was impossible for her to be.

She had always been proud of being what she was at birth. For her, it had always been a gift, whereas, for others, it might appear as a burden, a curse...

"Do I look terrified to you?" he asked, more seriously, not waiting for her to explain what he already knew. "Come on, dance with me," he invited her, blowing his words in her ear.

The young man could feel her shiver under his touch. Without her Freedom Fighter mask, behind her serious face, she was so... easily breakable... She was too drunk to refuse, and so, he dragged her on the dance floor, and held her as close to him as possible, stealing glances around to see if anyone was going to try and take her company from him... but she had been right. Even though she was respected and admired, most of the inhabitants of both Haven and Spargus Cities most feared her for her Powers... and the same went for Carella... but both sisters had always been protecting each other and had been protected by their father, Jak...

...Until recently, when he had to go away for an unknown reason...

...and this led to the sisters separating from each other to investigate on their father's departure.

"So... you really are not afraid?" she asked, sheepishly, looking at him with wide-opened, flabbergasted eyes.

What was up with her? Was this the deadly effect of alcohol on her? Did she have multiple personalities or something? This was a softer side of Loraella, the one she had been before...

"I, KEVEAK OF THE ARBORSHATE CLAN, ADMIT MY DEFEAT IN FRONT OF LORAELLA, OF SPARGUS CITY," he declared loudly, kneeling down after their first dance, and kissing the back of her hand. "I am no match for you," he admitted, raising his head and smirking at her.

Sig's face when he heard this announce was the most interesting. He was grinning as if he knew that something like this would happen, and he seemed incredibly proud that Keveak had mentioned that Loraella was from Spargus City, and not from Haven City, where she was originally born in. The usually unnerved veteran really adored his nieces.

Keveak sighed interiorly. Truly, this idolization to his nieces would lose him one day...

The guests' reactions were divided. Most of the girls were envying the **Eco Bender**'s sudden popularity (or the fact that Keveak was paying attention to her more than he had ever been to them). The elders were either wearing an expression that showed that they found this scene sweet (Keveak smiled, knowing that Loraella would find this kind of facial expression disgusting), either they were admiring him for his honesty and clapping at this scene. When the melody started again, everyone seemed to have forgotten about them, and went back to whatever they were doing.

His partner (though she wore this annoyed and bored expression on her face) had no force to even slap him when everyone was looking at her with even more admiration than they had before.

"You are not a bad dancer. Why did you reject all the guys that proposed to you?" he pointed out.

"You saw that?" she asked, as if she were disgusted to remember all the faces that had been asking her to dance.

So even with the alcohol and all, she was still herself...! For a moment, the young man had thought that she had a bad tolerance to the drink, which was indeed quite unsuitable for her.

Loraella shrugged. "You have no pride," was all that she could comment, as they gradually stopped whirling around the dance floor. The young woman just had to change the subject, of course... Nevertheless, Loraella wore a very subtle satisfied and proud face before turning around towards her seat.

However, before she could even reach it, the female Freedom Fighter lost balance... "Loraella, watch out," the young Arborshate Clan member whispered, catching her in the blink of an eye.

No one seemed to have noticed that he was holding her bridal style, and that, instead of hitting him, Loraella had fallen asleep in his arms! The young man sat down, making an annoyed face. She was so drunk that she had fallen asleep after only one dance...! Or was it something else? She did seem very exhausted when she had finally agreed to let him escort her to this floor. Should he wake her up? Would she hit him if she knew that he was holding her so close like this?

"You should bring her to her bedroom, Keveak, and be careful, if she catches a cold in her condition, you might be sorry," warned Sig, chuckling.

"Does she ever, Sire?" he asked, insolently smirking at his superior.

Sig chose not to denote of that detail, remaining mysterious in his answer. "You would be surprised..."

The Leader was standing right next to him now, eyeing every one young man that was a potential threat to his precious cherry of a niece. Did he trust Keveak so much as to give him such a task? What kind of bad thing could happen to him if she fell sick? When he deposited her frail body on the bunk that she had been using these past days, the young lady did not wake up. She was sound asleep...

...somehow, he could not look away from her rosy face.

He could hear her regular breathing.

...what if...

"Staring at a girl while she's asleep is not something a gentleman would do, you know? It suggests that the young man is not thinking about something... very... healthy," said a voice behind him, making him straighten up, all surprised.

At that moment only, he realized that his nose was only few inches away from hers and that he had gotten too close! Did he have 'unhealthy' thoughts just now?

Pff...

Never...

Not him...

Not if it were Loraella...

"S-Sire, I didn't know you were..."

Sig silently put a hand over Loraella's forehead, evaluating the girl's body temperature with his own. "She has a fever," he diagnosed. "And drunk at that," he quickly added, when seeing her wide sleepy smile. "Barricade the doors on your way out," he commanded, before heading for the door himself.

"Why?"

"She'll be out there, unconscious, for about three days. She won't be eating in that time. Her mother told me she was probably going to have a fever right after her arrival at Spargus. Simple, take it as a secondary effect to homesickness, or arriving to a new place with a new climate to accommodate to, it must be very hard for the girl, I guess," added the leader. "She tries as hard as possible not to let it show, too. Or perhaps you could say she's in total denial as well. What a strong kid," he commented, rather proudly. "She takes after her Uncle, no doubt."

"Why barricade the door, Sire?" he repeated.

The Spargus Leader grinned, mysteriously. "If you stay there, you'll see for yourself. But just don't tell Loraella later that I didn't warn you," he added, and with that, the King of Spargus City left them alone, apparently trusting the young man's behaviour more than he would trust the other young men's.

In a way, Sig was right; the Prince of Arborshate could not (would never allow himself to, at least) sink as low as to fall or even think of unhealthy thoughts about a girl such as the female Freedom Fighter... But what was going to happen now, was it so dangerous that even the Leader feared for them? Keveak looked at Loraella's angelic sleeping face, and the room felt warmer.

No doubt, there was going to be a sandstorm outside, in the Wastelands, or the room wouldn't be as heated as this. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, trying to decide whether he should stay here, and barricade himself in this room, with the **Eco Bender**, or if he should leave her alone, and barricade the bedroom.

One question, nevertheless, remained stuck in his head.

...Had she changed that much...?

When he opened his eyes, Keveak, heir of the Arborshate Clan, had already decided.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!! What happened to Loraella exactly? Is it really 'homesickness', as Sig says, or is it something else? Did she catch some kind of weird disease from the Hunt they made not so long ago? What is Keveak going to do?  
Please people, don't think anything too naughty behind this last line, mwhahaha, I am so evil to end it with a cliffhanger. Reminder: Please comment and tell us what you think about it (what's going to happen and stuff like that, you know!).  
We both hope you enjoyed it, and hope to see you next chapter! ^^**


End file.
